My little Pony: the successors
by yorkmanic89
Summary: Ever wondered how it feels to have the powers like the princesses? Well it so turns me and my older brother, Dante's OC's have that power in which we were taught by them. But living the life as our OCs is even worth it. wouldn't you agree?
1. Did my brother planned this?

My little pony: The successors

Prologue

(Emile's Pov)

Hi, My name is Emile Mojima. I'm 18 years old and I'm quite the my little pony fan. my older brother, Dante, is sort a fan but only because he has the hots for Luna. why? because just like Luna he has split personality which sometimes change him Dark Baron real name Asano. "hold thy tongue or face our wrath!" uh oh. I forgot he doesn't like it when I start talking about Luna. anyway I was drawing my OC while Dante was drawing his. "Done." I just finished drawing my OC. her name is Dawnbreaker. she's a white Alicorn with silver hair noble with an eyepatch on who was adopted by Celestia and taught her how to use magic at a young age. has a sun cutie mark. joined the Wonderbolts when she learned how to fly at the age 18 and how she uses her speed as an advantage. "done." Dante's OC is a dark Alicorn named DarkSplicer hence the dual swords filled with dark energy as his cutie mark. but like I said he has a split personality and will turn to him named Dark Baron. And I got to admit his other form is impressive. he has a persona mask on, with a top hat and cape on. he tells me that he was raised by the Shadowbolts and learned how to fly when he was a little colt. he later discovers he has Dark powers like Nightmare Moon but he also have the abilities to Change into anyone which allows him to copy abilities he changes into and has the power to cancel or prevent his foe from casting magic when his red eye gleams. Luna trained him to perfect his dark magic and keep it under control. as for Dark Baron, he's a Rouge who serves Nightmare Moon who has wears his persona mask to prevent anyone from knowing his Identity but Luna or Nightmare Moon. he's extreamly quick on his feet and his Magic alot more powerful than DarkSplicer. "hey, Emile. ever wondered how it feels to be in Equestria?" "Yeah. it would be awesome. why?" he grins. "you'll see." oh great... but before I could question him, he claps his hands and we suddenly passed out. what is going on? Everfree woods midnight brr... It's cold in here. I opened my eyes and I see a Dark pony with one red eye standing in front of me. no way. it's Dante! "surprised to see me?" "is that you, Dante?" he nods. "you might want to see your reflection, sis." What!? I rushed to a nearby pond and I see my reflection. I'm my OC. did Dante planned this!? if so... I love him for life! "oh boy..." "what?" I look at the moon and I looked terrified. Nightmare Moon's first appearance. "come on. I can already hear noises coming from that tower. He flies ahead of me to the tower. I catch up with him flying as well. we flew in the tower and there she is. Nightmare Moon is fighting the Mane 6. " I'm going to have to disguise myself so she doesn't recognize me. don't know if she'll detect my Magic but it's worth the risk." he changes into a red unicorn with biker goggles on his head. at the same, Nightmare moon was about to fire a magic beam attack but was cancelled by Dante's magic. "what!?" "NOW!" This is it. the moment of truth. Twilight and the Others used the elements of harmony. just as Nightmare Moon stared yelling "Nooo!" Dante started pretending like he's in distress as Nightmare Moon. real funny... "Luna..." that's right. he sees Luna back to normal in his very eyes. Luna looks terrified but Dante slowly walks up to her. "Luna..." she looks at Dante confused but was in shock to see his true self. "missed me?" She looked happy and hugged Dante. "it's to have to back, my dear sister." Whoa! I forgot Celestia shows up here and she still scared me! "Same here, my lady. I feared I might lose you again." for once I agree with him. he was almost tears what happened to Luna at season 4 when Nightmare Moon made her return. I hate to see him in tears again. "I see you have returned as well, Dawnbreaker. you had me worried, sweetie." uh oh. I have to play my part carefully. "I-I'm sorry, Mom. I was horrified of Nightmare Moon. I didn't think she was real. but DarkSplicer protected me from her." "It's alright. I should remind you not read those stories before bedtime." "Yes, Mom. still, I'm glad my older brother helped me get away from Nightmare Moon." Dante nods. whew... I didn't mess up. "whoa, wait DarkSplicer?! as in the DarkSplicer who's second in command of the shadowbolts?" "don't tell me. you saw one of my men? *sigh* just like the wonderbolts, they recruit flyers who have potential. that's as much information I'm authorized to tell you." Rainbow dash looked like she was going to hit him but Dante stopped her with his magic. "we haven't harmed you in anyway so it's best you leave that all behind." "let go of me" "until you calm down." Luckily it didn't take long for her to calm down. "good." he lets her go. Rainbow dash gives Dante death glare but it didn't work on him. Nightmare Moon only scares him everything doesn't. Dante whispered in my ear. and guess what? he wants me to arrange a party with pinkie pie's help. I smiled. Meanwhile in Ponyville "A PARTY?! YES!" Pinkie sure is full of energy. I told her to arrange a welcome party for Twilight. she agrees and is already getting ready for the party. jeez... As soon as I Turned around. "ahh!" I was terrified to see Pinkiemena looking at me insanely. she started laughing insanely and reveals herself as... MY BROTHER!? "oh man. you shouldn't see the look on your face. oh wait... yes you can." he changes into me and mimics my distress and starts laughing. I hit him. "haha... very funny." he apologizes and changes back to normal but I can see him not holding his laughter. anyway, a couple hours later the party came with a hit. but no sign of my brother. where is he?

(Dante's pov)

finally alone time with Luna. we're sitting on the bed. she's blushing. "ahem. I have a poem you might like." "o-okay." I'm nervous but I can do this. just you watch. "come slowly, Eden. lies unused to thee bashful sip thy Jasmines as the fainting bee reaching late his flower..." she's blushing more. this time I whispered in her ear. "round her chamber hums, counts his nectar-alights and is lost in balms! so my Jasmine flower, grant this bee a pleasant hour?" now for the kill. I kissed her in the mouth and she was surprised but slowly but surely she begins to submit to my kiss. Thank you, Discord Whooves. I can hear one of my men outside the room saying "this guy's good." yup. I'm good. "I love you, Luna." "I...I Love you too." best day ever. I hope my days with Luna are like this. (sorry no clopping just kissing sorry for the tease XD) then I hear my Men cheering behind the door. I'm going to have a word with them with this over.

(Music: Fire Emblem awakening-Id-serenity)

"how long have you wanted to tell you loved me?" "since I first joined the shadowbolts and when you taught me how to control my magic. My mind keeps telling me "Darksplicer. she is the mare of your life that you and her are both in common" um... I..." she places her hoof on my mouth. "you need to say no more. your dream said it all and I believe you. I always wondered when you would say this. for that, I confess my feelings to you as well. I love you." this time I blushed. yeah... just what my day should always be with Luna


	2. New encounters

Chapter 2

(Emile's pov)

"he's your brother?!" I knew I shouldn't have bought that up with Rainbow Dash. "yes but listen. he had a point. he'd never hurt anyone I know. he knows I have a temper if he does something like that and I'm sure his men wouldn't do that unless he ordered them." she felt ashamed. "guess I owe him an apology." "no need." "What the-?" Dante comes out of my shadow and looks at Rainbow Dash. I forgot he has a specialty with dark magic. "I already heard the whole conversation and I forgive you. everything my sister is true. A friend of Dawnbreaker is a friend of mine." he smiled just as Rainbow Dash smiled. "hey, sis. you never told Rainbow Dash your days at the Wonderbolt Academy." No. nonononono! he just had to add that up. now I'll never hear the end of Rainbow Dash talking about the wonderbolt academy. "Dark!? Really!?" Rainbow Dash suddenly bombartant me with questions how I do things in the wonderbolt academy. I did my best to answer her questions but somehow I feel unease about it. I see my brother walking away like it never happened. "Dark! where are you going?!" "sorry, sis. duty calls. just got some new recruits to train. hopefully won't take long somehow I doubt it." how can I forget? he deals with alot of new recruits just like Spitfire but he's more intimidating if you say the wrong thing to him. I sure hope he doesn't kill them.

(Dante's pov)

great... more recruits. I sure hope they don't cause trouble like my last recruits. they learned they're lesson the hard way by fear. hopefully I won't have to do that or become him to get they're acts straight. I flew to the shadowbolt academy to meet up with the recruits and I've never felt this eager to see how good they were. by the time I got there, I see 5 Recruits lined up talking to each other. makes me feel like I'm Spitfire when I'm doing this. "look what we got here. fresh recruits out of the box." when they heard my voice they knew to stand straight and eyes looking forward. I noticed one of recruits legs shaking. "stop shaking like a leaf, rookie, or else you might fall. I don't want to see weakness out of any you. What I want to see is no weakness out of any of you. for those who don't know, I am DarkSplicer. second in command of the shadowbolts. You will treat me and your superiors with respect or you will suffer the consequences possibly severly depending on my mood. do I make myself clear?" they yelled "sir! yes, sir!" "good. *whistled* " a drill instructor flew next to me at full speed. "there all yours, Sergant." he salutes and I began walking to my office. I can hear him yelling at the recruits like my uncle Aizawa who was from the army to make them more strict. I'm not in a mood for training with recruits too many things are on my mind. anyway, I got in my office and sat down on my chair and began looking through the recruit dossiers that I just recieved. I looked them over and looked at they're talents while listening some peaceful Cello music from Octavia in my radio. I would've listen to DJ Pon-3's music but I'm tired ever since my romance with Luna. *boom!* looks like those peaguses from my squad are using they're clouds as obstacles for the recruits. to be honest, I was hoping it would rain than thunder. *drip drop* me and my big mouth. once I finished reading the dossiers, I put my head down on the desk and slowly but surely began sleepy. Then finally I passed out. something tells me Luna is going to wake up in my dream.

(Dante's Dream)

"well...well... if isn't Darksplicer... Luna's Lover."

I turn around and I see Nightmare moon behind me grinning. I was really scared. I thought she was gone. "didn't the mane 6 already got rid of you?" "perhaps. but essence of mine live on. shame those essence hasn't returned to Luna." "what do you want?" "isn't it obvious? for you to serve me just as you serve Luna. Love me as much as you love Luna." "what? n-aarghh!" "oh? seems like Dark Baron says otherwise." "argh... You..." "aww... seems he wants out." "Enough, Nightmare Moon!" "what?!" I turned where I heard the voice and I see Luna and a pony with a white hood on. "YOU! why are you here?!" "the boy has nothing to do with you. leave at once." "oh? is that so? I'm afraid he does. I'm here to release Dark Baron from his imprisonment inside this boy's mind." as Nightmare moon got closer to me, plasma bolts hit her to get away from me. it didn't came from Luna. instead it came from the white pony in a white hood. "run before she gets you! we'll buy you some time to escape. go to the light it will get you out of your dream. now move!" I ran to the light as fast as I can not turning back at all. The sound of the battle got intense fearing Nightmare Moon might come and get me at any moment. Luckily I got through the light before that could even happen. I jolt out of my seat. "sir, are you alright?" I heard one of men outside of my office. "I'm fine just had an unexpected visit from my dream." they know I get visits from my dream from Luna but they know for a certain that my dream wasn't normal. "Okay, sir." "dismissed." ugh... not my day. as I went to the mess hall my squad were laughing. "something the matter?" "no...no, sir. we heard you making love with Luna. the kissing and her moaning said it all." oh for Luna's sake, did they caught me clopping with Luna!? What the Buck! "oh for the love of Luna, were you guys peeping!? I have never felt so humiliated." " we only heard the kissing and moaning. I told the guard that you were good in falling in love with her." I was blushing hard. "this better be the first and last time you guys do that. I hate to get mad at you guys." "understood, sir." "I can't hear you!" "Sir, Yes Sir!" my squad said in a union. "much better! Keep An eye on the recruits for me. I got to go check on my sister." "that wonderbolt academy rising star student?" "yes, her. Dismissed." I went to catch up with Emile to see what's she up to."

(Emile's pov)

I noticed Twilight is having a hard time who she bring to the gaia. I wouldn't mind going to the gaia as long as I don't see that scum bag, Blueblood trying to make a move on me. if he does I'll kill him. better yet have Dante mess with him like that gmod video we saw together(look up kick the Blueblood collab). I hear someone shiver behind me. when I turn around and I see my brother pale as a ghost. "something wrong?" "she showed up in my dream." "Luna?" he shook his head this time I went wide eyed. "you mean..." he nods. holy shit... Nightmare Moon showed up in his dream. now I'm scared for him. what does she want him? "why?" "she said something that I should serve her as much as I serve Luna and to Love her as much as I love Luna. I was going to say no but Dark Baron wanted to control me to say otherwise. he tried to take control of me but I was Lucky thanks to Luna and some mare." a mare? "what did she look like?" "she's a white mare who wore a white hood on. when Nightmare moon was getting closer to me, the mare hit her with some powerful plasma bolt that knocked Nightmare Moon away from me. when she talked, it sounded like our mom." is he serious? Mom had a habit of showing up in unpredictable moments and disappear the next. if what my brother said is true then she must be watching over us. "I'm not sure I want to sleep." "relax, bro. Luna will protect you. if Nightmare Moon shows up again, Luna has your back." "...okay." he's still on edge but he'll get over it. "heard Twilight is having a hard time what do with the tickets." "yup. but in the end she'll decide not to go." "by the way, you might want to move." "why?" I hear Twilight getting away from the crowds and they were heading towards us. "stop." everything froze except me and my brother. we got out of the way so we don't get trampled. "resume." time had resumed and Twilight conitiued running away from the crowd chasiing her. Just as they were far, I ask myself how does He do that. "how did you do that?" "Magic." figures. "keep yourself out of trouble, sis. oh and before I forget. if Blueblood makes a move on you if you're heading to the gaia hit your hooves on your shadow three times and I'll show up as Dark Baron to scare him and possibly get him away from you." "why as Dark Baron?" "let's just say me and him agree on one thing. we both hate Blueblood." *sigh* it's just like Asano. he and him always get into arguements or agreements. but I can tell convincing Dark Baron must've been hard to do. "duck." "huh?" I get shot in the face of confetti by one what looked like the party cannon. I looked who fired it at me Luckily it wasn't Pinkie. but it was a unicorn who had red fur and red mane with a Masquerade mask. he's cutie mark has Three persona masks with different emotions. I think I've seen him before. but I can tell he's like Pinkie pie because of his funny behavior. "oops. sorry. Didn't mean to fire that at you, Princess. I was trying out my cannon for whenever Pinkie starts a party." "that's okay. what's your name?" "my name is Masquerade. I wear these masquerade masks to show my emotions. I'm Pinkie's helper." he holds two Masquerade masks on his hooves that resemble his cutie mark. "My name is DawnBreaker and this is my older brother, Darksplicer." "nice to meet you." Like wise." "oops. got to go. got to show Pinkie my party cannon. it was nice talking to you." he bows and starts pushing his party cannon to sugarcube corner. "want to visit Canterlot with me, sis?" "yeah, sure." "by the way, that was Koji." "you're serious are you?" "yes. he showed me his sketch of his OC a year ago and told me when he doesn't wear his masks is when he's in a neutral mood but he has more masks in Pinkie's room. however, he's just like Pinkie when it comes to Parties or breaking the fourth wall. the perfect couple if you ask me." are you kidding me? somehow he put Koji into this mess too. as we slowly galloped our way to the train station, I asked about Kenji and Jin. he tells me Kenji has an OC Named Cyrus the Paladin an Alicorn who's Cadence's son. always wanted to be soldier like the Unicorn guard. has a lance and sword as a cutiemark. Cyrus wore the usual guard uniform when Cadance married Shining armor. He has a crush on Twilight and wants to be her protector. as for Jin, his OC goes by the name Thunderboom. Rainbow Dash's friend and possible lover according to Jin. he's fast as Rainbow Dash and the reason why everypony calls him Thunderboom instead of a sonic rainboom, Electric currents surround him and makes a big boom of thunder when in full speed. it's possibly lethal cause it's currents surrounds him like a barrier. I can't wait to see Jin and Kenji. I hear my brother humming the Rainbow Factory from Woodentoaster. The music is nice but the scenery shocks me. if you saw the music video I don't need to explain it. "maybe I should do an reenactment of that video but with my magic." "as long you make sure the kids don't see it. I hate to see them cry in fear." "oh, right. the blood. I'll have to keep that in a minimal." he grins. "or better yet, do a reenactment of nightmare night. ohh... I don't know which one to pick." "so are you going to show up for applebuck season." "sorry sis. I have Magic lessons with Luna tomorrow. but will show up to wipe that smirk off of that griffin's face." "how?" He smirks and I knew I should've ask. he changes into what I fear the worse he'd do. he turned into Fluttershout. "you're going to kill her?" "no. I'm going to send her flying if she gets me mad. " ugh... hearing Fluttershout's voice creeps me out. thankfully he changed back to normal. we finally get the train station getting our tickets to canterlot and right on time the train stops in front of us. the conductor opens the door. "All Abord to Canterlot!" Me and Dante got in the train and showed our tickets to the conductor and sat down on our seats. the train moved after waiting for any passengers. I really can't wait to see Canterlot. Maybe learn a thing or two. what seemed like hours we finally made it to Canterlot. we get off the train and I see my brother smiling. "I haven't been in Canterlot for a very long time." "you've been here?" "yeah... come on. I want to show you Canterlot." Just as we made our way out of the train station, I see Blueblood smirking at me and I really was getting uncomfortable. "you know what to do, sis." I hit my shadow three times. everything seemed to have stopped, my brother is vanished somehow. thunder started rumbling and Blueblood looked terrified. then out of no where Dark Baron Appeared right in next to Blueblood. "Boo!" this scared Blueblood and Dark Baron hits him with a baseball bat that sent him flying in the sky somewhere and I really hope I don't see Blueblood's face again. Dark Baron turns back as Darksplicer and time seemed to have continued and the thundering stopped. "what was that?" "Dark Baron's power. he manipulated time just like me. now that's out of the way. come on." "...okay." remind me not to make him angry. We walked around Canterlot Enjoying what ever Dante wanted to show me.

Me and sister are now accepting OCs for our story

Name

age

what kind of pony(unicorn, pegasus, Earth pony)(no Alicorns)

talents

Cutiemark

appearance of the pony

how are you related to the the mane 6 or anypony

Where do you live in Equestria

(for those who are unicorns) what kind of magic can you do

We also accept people who ended up in Equestria and turned to ponies of they're OCs.


	3. Griffin brush off

Chapter 3

(Music- Bravely Default: Prayer)

(Dante's pov)

two day later

after my tour with Emile of Canterlot and My lessons with Luna, I was strolling around PonyVille, tired and feeling somewhat sluggish. I noticed Jin landed on the ground with Rainbow Dash and that annoying griffin, Gilda. judging by the look on his face, he's annoyed. can't say I blame him if I had to get involve with an annoying griffin who will doubt cause trouble and try to get me mad. Rainbow dash asks him what's wrong with him but his excuse was he had a bad morning which got Gilda on edge. Jin is like me, waking up in the morning is something I hate doing. hmmm...I should make sure Gilda doesn't bump into Fluttershy. just in time I see Fluttershy leading the ducks somewhere. "um... Fluttershy. this way so you don't run into somepony. "uh...o-okay..." she went to the opposite direction and Gilda bumps into me thankfully. she gives me a death glare. oh I'm so scared. "hey! I'm walking here!" "Grrr... go away..." this made Gilda mad but she's only going to make the matters worse for her. Jin wanted to see this knowing that Gilda might've signed her death warrent. I was annoyed because I've been busy all night with the shadowbolts and my magic lessons with Luna. so Gilda could go buck herself for all I care. She was about to shout at me but I beat her to the punch with my Demonic voice add an evil grin and this is what you get when you annoy me in the morning."time for ear rape!" Yes I sounded like Fluttershout. I shoutted at her just like Fluttershout and she got flunged away from me. "And Leave me be!" Gilda flies away from me in fear. everypony knows that I'm not a morning pony and I could lose my temper very easily. Jin runs up to me in disbelief. "wow...she didn't get the hint when you're not a morning pony. anyway, Dante. Koji and I are going to be part of Pinkie's plot on making a fool on Gilda." "sure. I'll be part of it. just as long she doesn't get to my Boiling point. oh and before I forget." I whispered to Jin about how we're going to get Gilda out. he grins. "I'll have Koji get the Cannon ready." "good. this should get Rainbow Dash's attention." "thanks, bro. I owe you. I nod. "Believe me. you would do the same for me. by the way, sis is coming here so I need you to pretend that we just met that way she has no idea it's you." he agrees to this and we enter to sugarcube corner and we're greeted by Pinkie Pie on the way in. Koji is wearing a Laughing mask on letting everypony know he's in a mood to be funny. Yup that's Koji. his personalities are always in a jumble.

(Emile's pov)

Pinkie invited me to a party and I see Dante talking to somepony who has yellow fur and a red mane and he's grinning. what are they up to? when I saw Gilda come in, I knew why. after prank after pranks except Gilda slipping on cake which she brought to herself. I see Dante and Koji Laughing hard along with the rest of the ponies. Gilda got in her Boiling point and she started bicking how we're Dweebs and Pinkie throws the lamest party and how Pinkie was making a fool out of Gilda. Personally, I think she's a patheic bully who's all bark and no bite. but Rainbow Dash stood up for Pinkie and us. "you tell her, Rainbow Dash!" I yelled Gilda was going to say something stupid to Rainbow Dash. Dante cuts her off and signalled Koji and the other pony to get ready. "before you go, Gilda." "what?!"

(music: Bravely Default-Love's vagrant)

"we saved this for you." he fires an Arrow from his bow with his magic and it hit a target board which triggered the plank board from the floor launched her in mid air, The pony Dante was talking to started kicking her around like a ball in the air and did a kick flip and Gilda somehow got in Koji's Cannon. I see him postioning the cannon outside the house and made sure it was pointing at the sky. I liked how this was going. he lights up the cannon and quicky got next to me. the cannon fired Gilda Out of PonyVille and Dante sees Gilda being Launched and boy did he looked glad. "and stay out!" "that. was. Awesome!" "you should thank Thunderboom. he knew Gilda was trouble. told me no pony makes a fool out of My friends or Rainbow Dash." so that was Jin Dante was talking too. "is that true, Thunderboom?" Jin started blushing. "uh... y-yeah." Rainbow Dash hugged Jin and he looked surprised but was happy. Dante winked at Jin probably glad that him and Rainbow Dash are starting a relationship. good luck, Jin. hope you can handle her valor."catch you guys later. I have to be with Luna for the night." "sounds like somepony has a crush on the princess." He turns to AppleJack. "I'm not afraid to admit it. Oh... and DawnBreaker. good luck with Soarin." My Jaw Dropped. he was to suppose keep that a secret. he leaves to Luna's castle and the girls asked me who Soarin is. "Um...My partner at the Wonderbolt Academy and um... my coltfriend." the girls were cheering how Lucky I am to have a coltfriend. "Glad to see you finally found someone you like, DawnBreaker." I started Blushing. "thanks, Twilight. Though I might say that same thing with Darksplicer and Luna." we laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day of Pinkie's and Koji's party.

(Dante's Pov)

Midnight, Luna's Room

Luna is on the bed with me close to her. as I kissed her neck, I heard a soft moan coming from Luna. "seems I found your sensitive spot." "Please...Continue..." "if you insist." I kissed her neck and mouth while My right hoof started stroking her mane. I felt her hoof stroking mine. I heard a knock on the door. "princess Luna are you okay?" "yes. we are fine." I hear the guard leaving. "now. where were we? oh I remember." I Continiued kissing her. What a night. "Luna... who was that mare you were with?" "I do not know but she claims to know you." "oh... I'll have to ask her when I see her again." "we'll see." "I feel like I've seen her somewhere." we were silent as we continued our romantic night together. Maybe I might see that mare in my dream again and find out who she is. sooner or later.


End file.
